Jonathan Groff
Jonathan Groff (Lancaster, 26 marzo 1985) è un attore e cantante statunitense, attivo in campo teatrale, televisivo e cinematografico. Noto per il ruolo di Jesse St. James in Glee. Biografia Nato a Lancaster, Pennsylvania, figlio di Jim, addestratore di cavalli e autista, e Julie, insegnante di ginnastica. Si diploma nel 2003 presso la Conestoga Valley High School. Muove i primi passi a teatro nel musical del 2005 In My Life, successivamente acquista popolarità grazie al ruolo di Melchior Gabor nell'acclamato musical di Broadway Spring Awakening, che interpreta dal debutto nel dicembre 2006 fino al maggio 2008, per poi essere sostituito da Hunter Parrish. Aveva già interpretato il ruolo di Melchior nella produzione off-Broadway nel musical, allestita nell'estate del 2006. La sua interpretazione in Spring Awakening un candidatura ai Drama Desk Awards e una ai Tony Awards. In seguito ricopre il ruolo di Rolf nel tour nazionale del musical The Sound of Music. Nel 2007 ricopre il ruolo ricorrente di Henry Mackler nella soap opera della ABC Una vita da vivere. Ha interpretato il ruolo di Claude nella versione, prodotta da The Public Theater, del musical Hair, successivamente recita nella produzione off-Broadway di Prayer for My Enemy, scritto da Craig Lucas. Sempre per il Public Theater ha preso parte alla pièce The Singing Forest, scritta ancora da Craig Lucas, dove recita accanto a Olympia Dukakis. Nel 2008 lavora nel pilota Pretty/Handsome, creato da Ryan Murphy per il network FX, che ha rifiutato di produrne una serie televisiva. Nell'episodio pilota Groff ha recitato al fianco di Joseph Fiennes, Blythe Danner, Robert Wagner e Carrie-Anne Moss. Nel 2009 avviene il suo debutto cinematografico, interpretando l'organizzatore di Woodstock Michael Lang nel film di Ang Lee Motel Woodstock. Nel 2010 interpreta il ruolo ricorrente di Jesse St. James nelle seconda parte della prima stagione della serie televisiva Glee. Nella serie, Groff interpreta l'interesse amoroso del personaggio di Rachel Berry, interpretata da Lea Michele con cui aveva già recitato nel musical Spring Awakening. Nel corso della serie si è distinto anche come cantante interpretando numerosi brani musicali, tra cui Bohemian Rhapsody dei Queen, Like a Prayer, Like a Virgin di Madonna e Total Eclipse of the Heart di Bonnie Tyler, assieme agli altri membri del cast. Groff torna ad interpretare Jesse dal ventesimo episodio fino al finale della seconda stagione nel maggio 2011.1 Nel 2010 fa parte del nutrito cast del film di Robert Redford The Conspirator, incentrato sulla figura di Mary Surratt, unica donna tra i cospiratori dell'assassinio di Abraham Lincoln e prima donna ad essere impiccata dal Governo federale degli Stati Uniti. Vita Privata Groff è apertamente gay. È stato co-protagonista, insieme a Lea Michele nel musical Spring Awakening . Tra il 2012 e il 2013 si fidanza con l'attore Zachary Quinto3 la relazione è finita a luglio 2013 . Televisione Cinema *'Motel Woodstock' (Taking Woodstock) (2009) *'Twelve Thirty' (2010) *'The Conspirator' (2010) *'La regina delle nevi' (Frozen) - Voce (2013) Televisione *'Una vita da vivere' (One Life to Live) – 11 puntate (2007) *'Glee' – 12 episodi (2010-in corso) *'The Good Wife' – episodio 3x15 (2012) *'Boss' – (2012-in corso) * Looking - (2014-in corso) Curiosità *E' gay dichiarato ed è stato fidanzato con Zachary Quinto. *Conosce Lea Michele , sin da quando erano piccoli , infatti è la sua migliore amica . Galleria di foto AkXzvJICAAAqnDa--3805924378341642129.jpg c6506024501856989e00ccffe85fd5d0.jpeg groff.jpg GROFFLES-jonathan-groff-13266791-815-1222.jpg Jonathan+Groff+2012+Summer+TCA+Tour+Day+13+VMdR7SRgoNZl.jpg Jonathan+Groff+Wow+Jon.png Jonathan-groff.jpg jonathan-groff-glee-1082983443.jpg jonathan-groff-ralph-lauren-05.jpg Lea-Jon-in-Spring-Awakening-2007-lea-michele-and-jonathan-groff-14841564-399-265.jpg Video Categoria:Attori Categoria:Attori LGBT Categoria:Guest Stars Categoria:Attori Maschi